Meet me There
by AleCastro
Summary: Pairings: All x Kaneki/ Ken Kaneki's mother is trying to accomplish her dream and her son want to help her achieve that dream. So, Kaneki becomes the new employee of "Rijunjoni" book café. To save money and help his mother. He thought it will be a great experience, would it be a fun ride or just a series of misfortunes for the poor Kaneki when he meets all this type of new people?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** "Trying to Help"

* * *

Something was there he thought.

He stop walking.

Clack clack clack clack

He sweat drop. He took a deep breath and started walking again.

 _Yes, it was his imagination._

 _¿Who would in his right mind would follow an 18 year old to his house?_

 _Nobody of course….._

clack clack clack clack

 _Oh no, he didn't want to believe somebody was following him. Yeah, maybe he was getting paranoid._

Clack clack clack clack

 _Okay…. Now he definitely thought he was getting followed._

He stop and turn around.

There was nobody.

Okay, this needs to stop.

He didn't want to believe he was getting followed or worst that he had a stalker. He thought the people who are getting stalk are the ones who are 'cute' or 'interesting' and he didn't had those things to begin with.

But if he actually was getting stalked…

¿Why him?

"Hello"

All this time Kaneki was thinking and walking while looking to the ground. When he look up, he saw a tall dark figure talking to him.

"¡AAAaaah!"

The tall figure started walking towards him. He was paralyzed in fear. He couldn't walk. It almost felt like fear had taken all over his body. The dark hallway didn't help at all. He thought. It only help to make the dark figure scarier.

Kaneki close his eyes and when he opened his eyes.

There was a woman.

He blink his eyes one more time. Trying to organize his thoughts and mind, he didn't want to believe that because of fear he was seeing a woman. Sometimes his mind like to play with him.

The woman smiled. She had a long purple hair and she was wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple shirt, with long sleeves and had a frilly white skirt.

Kaneki stared at her and was breathing out loud. Not because the woman who was in front of him was beautiful. I mean, yes. She was definitely beautiful. But the real reason why he was breathing out loud, was because he was trying to recover the breath he lost when this woman appear out of nowhere in front of him. She almost gave him a heart attack. Speaking of heart attacks, because of that attack she almost managed to make him pee his pants.

And that is not something you want to explain your mother when you're doing the laundry in front of her.

As he continue to breathe. The woman just stared at him, when he was catching the tension between them. She smiled at him, her smile was piercing through him. Kaneki's heart start beating fast.

Oh no. Don't tell me, this is going to be the moment when he had his second heart attack.

God…

They stared at each other for a while. Until he decided to take the risk and talk to her.

"Um… do you need something?"

Uhu, kill you perhaps, he thought. But why though? He didn't have any money to begin with. That's the reason, why he was started working dammit!

She smile one more time, but innocently and lean towards him.

What is this? What is this sudden development? What he was finally getting a kiss from a girl? Is this the tale he would tell to his grandkids when he gets older?

 _Listen kids, your grandmother and I met on a dark street. Even though it was dark and smell like vomit but we gave each other our first kiss._

But no. That wasn't it. She extended her hand and grab something of his backpack that he was carrying around his waist.

She took a book.

Eh?

It wasn't his. How did the book get in there? Oh no, don't tell me is this the famous scene "I caught you red handed give me money, if you don't give it to me. I will tell the cops" kind of situation.

He sweat drop.

"Oh Mr. employe I'm sorry I accidently let this book landed on your backpack" She closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side smiling. "Don't worry, I know you didn't steal it. Hehe silly me".

She hide her smile, with one hand covering her mouth, and gesturing her face that was getting embarrassed.

"Kaneki kun, would you let me repay you?"

She smile once again, taking her hand out of her mouth.

Kaneki blush. Was she flirting with him? If that's the café, then it definitely it was working.

"O-oh okay?" She bowed and turn the other way. "Well then, see you tomorrow at the same café".

Oh… something click in Ken's mind. That's when he knew her. Oh his new work, stupid him.

She suddenly stop her walking and look at him

"By the way, you smell nice".

He was blushing like a read tomato totally avoiding the fact that the girl just told him that he smelled nice, she put her book on his backpack and follow him home. Yep. Nothing suspicious about that. After all he thought that was a normal and that was a normal approach of flirting with someone, right? Right?

She was way too ahead and again she stop and looking at him again.

"I'm Rize Kamishiro. Remember it well" She scream but not that hard, so Ken could hear her.

When Rize was walking near the corner. She stop walking and look up.

Kaneki still hadn't move an inch where we has and now he was wondering what on earth is that woman doing. He surprised when Rize stick her tongue out. Kaneki look up and saw a man, looking down to her. As a surprise to get his attention she turn her head looking at him.

"Don't be so boring, okay?"

She smiled at him and gave him a wave goodbye.

¿What? I. What on earth did she say that? That woman was strangely weird but he didn't give it that much thought after all. A woman that was that beautiful was talking to him. It surely was a dream.

Either way he was getting ecstatic for meeting Rize tomorrow. He saw to the roof once again. He wonder why Rize knew that a person was there. But to his surprise….

The man on the roof was gone.

Either way, a man on the roof wearing a clown mask was a bad sign, it's better not to think about it.

* * *

Kaneki ken only live with his mother ever since he had memory. His mother told him, that he had a father but he died when he was really young. So she took all the responsibility to take both of the roles in the house.

Ken's mother "Kaneki Hiroko" was the most beautiful and hardworking woman he had ever met. She was his personal heroine. His mother was the perfect example of those persons who had nothing in the beginning and then at the end they become a greater version of themselves.

His mother was not there but she was in the way.

She was both a seamstress and tailor. She once work on a quite popular company but after 10 years she decided to quit.

"I want to make something big, Ken kun. You will see, your mother will reach high!"

Those words inspire him. This was the first time, his mother was acting kind of selfish. She was very humble and always thought that the kind of others was first instead of hers.

But right now, his mother is changing and he liked that.

After she quit her job, she had been saving money and open a little workshop in their own house. She had told him, that she want to start since from the beginning and then this workshop could become a great company that designs clothes.

But right now, she didn't had that much money to begin with.

So he decided to help her out.

"No, ken kun! You can't do that, what about university?"

His mother grab him by his shoulders and look at him with a concernful gaze. Ken innocently smile at her and look to her eyes.

"Mother, ever since I was little boy. You had taken care of my expenses and provide mea grateful life. I have been seen with these two eyes, that life hasn't been that great for you. You had sacrificed so much to take care of me and now is time for me to repay you".

Hiroko let go both of her arms, she put her hands on her eyes and started crying.

"N-no this way Ken kun".

Ken just watch her dripping tears for her cheeks.

"I-don't want you to drop out of college. Life is getting really hard for grown-ups to get jobs and you know how much hard for me was to get a job at that time. That was a mistake of mine, to drop out of college and that is not something that I want for my son too"

Still having tears in her eyes, she look at him very serious, biting her lips. Ken view to the other side.

"I know mother, but it's not like I will drop out of college. I will be going but not now. I will just get a simple job to help you to get materials and build this little workshop because I know this workshop will become a great company."

Hiroko expression changed to an amaze one. Staring deeply in her son's eyes, she quickly smile and blush.

"I don't deserve you, Ken kun".

She hugged him and put her head resting on his son's shoulders. Ken surprised and smile staring at her backside, he hugged back.

"Don't say that mother. It's me, that doesn't deserve you".

She let go of Ken's body and stare at him smiling, putting her head to the side. She place her hands on her waist.

"So, we don't deserve each other then?"

Hiroko raised her eyebrows.

He closed his eyes and smile happily.

"I think so"

* * *

After two days of searching jobs for him. He didn't find any.

He was looking at some coffee shops he could work to at Daikanyama district. Some of the coffee shops are always looking for younger staff. That's what it said in many articles on the internet.

Or could it be, they were referring to the girls.

Either way, even though he was 19 year old, people still mistook him like he was a 15 year old boy. Yes. Some people could receive that as a compliment but he didn't like that. Some of the neighbors still treated him, like he was a baby and pinched his cheeks.

He didn't like that all.

While he was having all this thoughts, he was waiting for the lights to change. When he saw a brown hair man styled in a pompadour and with a bulbous nose putting a bulletin in the glass of the store.

If he could read well, it said _Help Required Now Hiring_

He smiled and he thought that his luck had changed. Maybe this could be the job he was looking for. When the lights switch, he run and first saw the information below the title. First, he wanted to know, if he had the requirements they were looking for. Because in no sense, he will go to an interview, if he know deep down he didn't have the requirements or the things they were looking for.

Ken read discretely without looking inside the shop. While he was reading. A girl with long black hair, touch the man's shoulders and move her head like "look outside". The man with the big nose, look outside and smile. They stared at each other and smirked.

 _The applicants must require a quite good knowledge of books of any genre. If the applicant could make coffee that would be wonderful, but it really is not that important._

A knowledge of books. ¿Are you kidding me? He loved books, it he could write a poem, and of how much he like books. He could write it.

So he decided to give it a shot. He didn't know if the interviews were programmed but it that's the case, he could ask if they could gave him one.

When he was about to enter, the door suddenly open.

"Boy, are you interested in the job?" The woman with black hair leaned on of the doors, arms crossed. She was wearing a white shirt, a black skirt and brown apron that had the café's logo.

The café's logo was quite unique. It was a circle and on the middle there was a coffee cup and to its side there was a book. Above the drawings there was some letters "Rijunjoni". Below the drawings, they were small letters that where on the border of the green circle said "Book café".

Oh. ¿So it was a book café? He heard those shops were becoming quite popular. All this time, Ken didn't knew he was staring way too long on that woman's apron.

"Pervert, my head is in here". The woman looked annoyed and raised her eyebrow.

"I-it wasn't my intention! I…" Kaneki ken was blushing, looking nervously to the ground.

"Irimi san, don't tease our new employee". The voice came from the same man, who hang the poster. He saw Ken and wink at him.

"I'm Koma Enji by the way and she is Irimi Kaya. Nice to meet you!" He gestured his hand towards the woman who was now smirking playfully at him.

He stared at them… and blink a few times. Wait, did he just said? New employee? Ken look to the back, if he was referring to another person.

"Dummy we are talking about you"

"Eh, me? But I haven't been interview yet"

"Yeah, our manager is on a trip. So he told us, if he saw someone that had a potential for the shop, we could hire them" Irimi still had the smirk on her face.

Ken surprised and blush.

"And to your luck, you pass the interview. Congrats, young man!" Koma patted Ken's shoulders, smiling brightly. He jump at his sudden approach.

"But you didn't know my name and don't know if I read books"

Koma and Irimi stared at each other and look back to Kaneki.

"Okay…what's your name?" They said in unison.

"I-I'm Kaneki ken!"

"Hmm…. So do you read books?" They said in unison and with a complete uninterested look on their faces.

"Y-yeah!" Ken smile brightly. "I love reading books ever since I was little. I love reading any kind of genre, my favorite autho-"

Ken was cut off, when Irimi interrupt him.

"Okay, okay we get it nerdy boy. You love reading books." Koma appear from the shop and gave Ken an apron. "Welcome to Rijunjoni Kaneki kun!"

Ken look at the apron in disbelief and stared at them.

"Come here tomorrow at 7: 00 am and we are going to instruct you on some basic things". Irimi said.

"Can you please tell me why did you really hire me?" Came Ken voice with a still disbelief tone to it.

They stared at each other and look to Kaneki ken.

"Because you're cute". They said in unison.

See? His looks where his curse.

* * *

She didn't came.

He sigh

It was too good to be true. I mean, how you can explain a beautiful girl like Rize could flirt like a wimpy kid like him. Maybe it was a prank or a dare. Maybe somebody dare Rize to do that. He has seen some prank videos online, and it's a common prank to make to wimpy kids like him.

He sat down on the table near the "seinen section" of the café.

"Wow! It really it's a big place"

Maybe his horoscope was right. Maybe this month was going to suck ass. Like Hide will describe it.

"Oi, Kid if you want to read or grab a drink come to the cashier first!" Irimi said.

"Irimi san, don't be rude to the customers"

But, wait. He didn't believe in horoscopes in the beginning. The reason why he started to read those things was because of his best friend. His childhood friend always thought that luck could be everywhere.

But Kaneki didn't believe that. Well, sometimes he believe in those things when he was bored. He pinch his cheeks and put both of his shoulders on the table, hiding his face with his hands.

God…. Why people always think that was fun to play with his heart?

Someone came and gently touch Ken's hands. The same person, put them apart to reveal himself.

" _¡Hello bro! I'm back!"_

" _¡Hide!"_

 _Oh, maybe his day won't be that bad after all._

* * *

Hello guys, thanks for reading my new work i hope you review it and if you don't mind tell me your thoughts okay?

Note:

It kind of makes me mad, that Kaneki's abusive cousin had a name but his mother did not, like what the hell man? Either way I decided to give her a name "Hiroko – meaning "tolerant, generous, abundant and prosperous"

- **Alecastro**


	2. Chapter 2 Seeking Confort

Thanks guy for all the support, follows, views and reviews i hope you liked this chapter. This chapter is extra long so... i hope you like it!

* * *

 **Chapter 2. Seeking Confort**

* * *

As soon as the ring bell of the front door rang.

Ken recognize the cheerful figure of his best friend.

Hideyoshi Nagachika

He smiled brightly and run towards Ken. He hugged him, with a wide smile. The impact of Hide's hug made him and his friend to fall to the floor. Kaneki fall hard on the wooden floor, meanwhile Hide was on top of him.

"Kaneki I'm back!"

Kaneki smiled at his best friends antics. Oh, just when he thought that his day would be depressing. Life always welcoming him with a bright sunshine on his dark days.

Yes. Maybe it kind of sounded weird that you may refer to your best friend as your "sunshine". But Hide was literally was his sun. Ever since they met, when they childhood friends, Hide was always with him. Each time he was about to think "stupid" things, Hide was the one who was always for him.

Hide touch Kaneki's cheek and blush. Kaneki closed his eyes and open his arms as for the offer so Hide could hug him. Just when Hide was about to hugged him.

Irimi grab Hide by the collar.

Wow, that woman had strength.

"Oi kid, what kind of place do you think this café is?"

Hide now standing up, smiled apologetic to Irimi. At same time, he was trying to brush the hand of Irimi who still was grabbing Hide's collar.

Irimi glance down at Kaneki.

"How about you, Kaneki? Do you think this place is your house so you could hang out with your best friend on the café's floor?"

Kaneki stared at the floor and realize he was on the floor. All this time, he was laying on the floor, meanwhile his best friend was on top of him and he just brush it off like it was nothing.

I mean, it's nothing since in his house was a common thing to do.

Ken quickly stand up and move between Irimi and Hide.

"Um…."

He look down embarrassed.

Damn, how could he explain to Irimi that what he was doing with Hide is normal…?

Hide glance at Kaneki and back to Irimi. Irimi stared at him and sighed. She let go of Hide's collar and puts her arms together.

"Okay, I will let it slide for this time. But Kaneki, you should know that this is your current job place and you should be serious. After all, customers will come and you don't want them to think that you treat this place as your own personal playground, right?"

That's true. Irimi san was right.

"I-I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

Kaneki bowed, while Hide was staring at him.

"And please, don't let my behavior affect that my best friend can attend here".

Both Hide and Irimi shocked and look at Kaneki's bowing position. Ken stood again formal and glance to the both of them.

"Sometimes, Hide gets banned from places. So I don't want him banned from this place too. I don't want to think it was my fault, that he got banned from this place. So please, don't banned him".

Irimi sighed and furrow her gaze, she rub her forehead.

"What do you think I will ban your best friend?"

Kaneki blush and smiled like a little puppy.

At that, Irimi blushed.

"So, you won't banned him?"

"No, I won't. Because if banned him-"

Irimi went back of the cash register. She lean down on the desk on the display.

"-I won't be seeing that smile every day and that would make me really sad" Irimi smirked.

Kaneki blush and scratch the back of his neck.

"Don't joke like that Irimi san".

"I wasn't joking" She immediately replied.

Wow. That was a sudden confession he didn't want to hear from his partner at work. That was really weird.

"Ah, Kaneki can you show me this place?"

Hide brought him back to reality. "Of course, only if…"

Kaneki glance at Irimi as for seeking for approval.

Irimi just smiled and wave him as a signal. Go for it.

"Hey, if a customer comes you need to come, okay?"

"Yes, Irimi san".

"Irimi is fine."

"But…."

"God damn boy, just go and show him the shop".

"Yes, Irimi sa… Yes, Irimi!"

When Kaneki was showing Hide the first section of the café. He could notice that Hide was still seeing Irimi. But Irimi wasn't paying any attention at all to him. Could it be Hide was interested in her? Maybe he had something for older woman. Well, Irimi was not an older woman, but she could be in her 27 or 28. But if it his best friend was really interest in her, then the thing he did earlier was something so he could provoke her?

"Umm, Hide"

Hide still watching Irimi, glance at Ken still having a serious face.

This is not common for Hide having that unusual expression on his face.

"I will show you the two first sections of the café".

Ken was ecstatic to show his new place of work to his best friend. This place, if Ken could describe it. It was the most beautiful and yet tranquil shops he has ever seen. Ken didn't move at all to show the first section to Hide.

When someone came to the shop was welcomed to this beautiful aura of the shelves decorated by unrealistic different types of flowers. They had this rouge-rose color feel to it.

As Ken place himself on the middle of the shop expanding his arms, with a little blush on his face.

"Welcome to our poetry and romance section"

Hide eyes widen, placing his arms around his waist. Absorbing the section romantic and yet passive feeling.

Hide's nose began to start smelling something.

"So, you feel it too?" Irimi bored voice came out ringing on Hide's ear. While she was still staring at every Hide's movement. Ken just stared at them and sighed.

"It's perfume, you smell this normalized perfume in the air, right Hide?"

Hide place his hand on his face and look to Kaneki with a puzzle expression.

"This is weird, I didn't smell any of this while I enter the shop"

Hide approximate Ken slowly. Ken guide Hide to the shelves they had on the corner of the first room of the shop.

"I thought the same as well, when I first started working here, but…. Here is the catch!"

Ken kneel and loop up to Hide as for Hide could also kneel and see what the thing that Ken was looking for was. Ken pointed at Hide, a narrow little machine that was plugged on the wall.

"So, that's the catch huh?" Hide said.

"Yeah! The manager while decorating the place wanted every section to be unique and had a feeling that the reader could feel almost like he or she was on the book they were reading".

Ken slowly stand up. They walk this hall that some pictures on it. Hide stop walking and saw the pictures.

"Who are they?"

Ken stop his tracks and look the picture that Hide was referring to.

"Apparently it's the manager and his wife when they were young. That's what Koma have told me."

"mmm"

"Umm… well let's resume the tour".

Ken was about to walk again, while he notice that Hide was still watching the photo, as it was like he was studying the people features.

Hide notice that Ken was looking at him and smile. He proceed walking along with Ken. They enter this room that had many decorated leaves around every table and shelves. The walls of the room were one painted in red and the other wall with light green.

"This is the Action-Adventure section"

Ken pointed the red walls of the room. That had shelves put against the wall. On top of the shelves they were historic guns put on safe boxes that had mirrors, so people could see on the inside.

Ken was about to show a certain adventure book that caught his eye, when he was arranging some books here the first week he started working here.

"Wow, that's a revolver type 26 isn't it?"

He jump and look back to Hide. Oh yeah, come to think of it. Hide did actually have a phase of his when he was into the history of guns, didn't he? So that didn't surprise him, what did surprised him was Hide commenting on the revolver.

I mean, the room had not only guns but also katanas and medieval swords. So he was surprised he only got interested in the gun.

Hide look at him with a serious look. He quickly scratch his back and started smiling.

"Sorry man, I just have never seen those in live action I only seen them in pictures."

"Oh, don't worry!"

Kaneki observed Hide, while he was still looking at some objects with a serious face.

This is not the usual Hide he knew. Since ever since the day he knew, Hide was the type of guy who like to joke about everything. He would always bring the joy out of someone when that person was down.

That was his Hide.

But this Hide is kind of making him uncomfortable. Well, it's not because he didn't wanted to his best friend to change. He just knew this side of him all this life, and if Hide did change then what would have been of him?

Would he be stuck in the same page…. While his best friend is maturing and moving to the interesting parts of the book?

While Ken was looking to the red walls. He didn't took note that Hide wasn't looking at the tools anymore and instead he was looking at his butt.

Smack

Ken surprised and jump where he was.

"Hide, why? No!"

Hide grin and made an approval.

"You took my advice, huh? You are actually eating more"

Ken look at Hide in disbelief, while blushing.

"¡But you didn't have to slap my butt to prove youradvice!" Ken put both of his hands on his face. Hide just look the side and immediately touch Ken's arms.

"No!"

Hide puts both of his arms raising them in disbelief.

"Man, you don't make any sense. You are telling me to check in another part of your body, if you are eating. Now you want me to stop? What gives man?"

"Either way, let's go to the second place of the Cafe!"

"Ooohh"

Hide put his hands on his mouth and minimize his eyes.

"¡Don't Hide!"

While they were walking. He stop his tracks and signal the red walls of the room.

"This is the Fantasy section!"

Ken decided to run towards the stair that lead to the second room. While his best friend stay there in shock.

"Oya, Kaneki kun what brings you here?"

Came Koma voice from the counter that was located in the light beige-light orange room. This is the satire and drama section of the store.

"¿Where is your wild best friend?"

Ken raised his eyebrows, while holding his breath…

Man…. He should exercise more often.

¿How Koma knew about Hide? Koma wasn't present when Hide arrive at the Café.

"Well…. The devil ape has a good ear you know"

Kaneki stare in disbelief at Koma. How in the hell did he knew about his unspoken question on his mind. Did he had mind control or something?

"Haha… joke. I heard about it from Irimi chan. She emailed me when your best friend arrived at the café."

That explains it but… that didn't explain how he read his mind.

"Devil ape, huh? I guess that's your nickname? That's so cool!"

You know what? He wouldn't even think about it. It would only hurts his mind even more, if he put his mind into it.

"Thanks, the devil is happy you like it!"

Koma put his index finger on his chin smiling. "Dude, if I ever had nickname what would been mine?"

"Hmm…."

Koma closed his eyes and then look seriously towards Hide.

"The burning sun".

He and Hide stared in disbelief at Koma.

"Ha, got you!"

Koma slapped his leg.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Ken blink some few time and wanted to pity laugh at the lame joke that Koma just did. He knew that Koma's jokes weren't that funny but this level is just out of his control.

"Haha, that's funny because my nickname is elementary school was "sun" isn't that right Kaneki?"

Hide poke him with his elbow, while smiling brightly.

"Uhaha…. Uhaa… y-yeah"

While Koma was staring at the both of them. He managed to slip a note on Ken's café apron. Kaneki didn't notice, but Hide did. "Well I think the both of you should get going on your tour, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, good work Koma san!"

Ken walk to the other room. When he missed the wink that Koma did to him. Ken was already in the manga section of the store when he notice that Hide wasn't with him.

Oh god, Hide was getting too distant from him today and he actually wasn't like that. He was used that Hide follow him wherever he was….

"I'm here, I just have some few question to Koma, that's all. Apparently he knows some things of the new thing I'm interesting in".

He pouted and gave at Hide an angry look.

"Hey, you aren't your usual today? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean I'm not my usual?"

"Is just that…. It feels like… ugh… I just miss you having by my side" Ken look to the side, blushing.

"So do you like me?"

"Yeah I do"

He suddenly surprised.

Wait a minute…. Did he just admit that he had feelings for his best friend?

"Hide, is not romantically is just like friends right? You know that right?!"

Ken panicked and look at Hide who was smiling.

"I know that…. I like you as a….."

Hide spaced down and look to the side still smiling

"-friend".

He completed his unfinished sentence. Ken sigh in relief and smiled brightly at him.

"That's good"

"Well, this is our manga section. As you already took the note on some of the books we used to read back then."

"Well… I still read them"

"Yeah, you are right"

"You are the only one who moved on with those mystery books.

Ken realized the point of this interview. He grab Hide by the hand and walk to the final room of the café.

This is it. This was his room. This room was the one he liked the most. This is where it were the Science fiction, Mystery and Horror sections were. The room had this dark and oblivion feeling to it, that he particularly liked in books.

A part of the room was decorated with starts symbolizing that the books on the shelves of that corner were only science fiction. The other walls were decorated by a scenario of a dry an old dark tree that its branches were almost reaching a man with a coat that was on the middle. The middle shelve was for the "mystery" section. And the tree represented the last shelf for the "Horror section. Where most of his favorite's authors were like Kafka, Edgar Allan Poe, Stephen King, lovecraft and much more.

He also was liking this new author called "Takatsuki sen". She had created the most famous modern horror stories. All of her books are here on the café. Ah, that reminded him. That Takatsuki sen was doing an interview on Tokyo. But the place of the interview wasn't still verified.

Ken was smiling and look to Hide. Meanwhile he was seeing that they were still grabbing hands. Ken surprised and took away his hands. Hide probably didn't like that.

"Umm… this is th-"

Ken was cut off when Hide smiled at him and sighed.

"Your favorite room, huh?"

Oh yeah… this is the Hide knew. Hide was already seeing some of the books that he had recommend him to read.

"Um… Hide if you like I could invite you to a coffee"

Hide look at him seriously and then run away. He stood there, still picture what just happen and he notice that his best friend was gone. He rushed, but didn't run. He didn't want to be fired for running on his job.

When he was on the first floor. He notice that Hide was holding a book of "The best Haiku Poems" while he was sitting down on one of a chairs.

Ken sat down and look at Hide.

Did he say something bad? The only thing he mention was he wanted to invite him to a coffee, is that bad to invite your best friend to a coffee?

Hide was still reading the book when Hide pointed the small treasure box that was on the corner of the counter.

"What is that?"

"Oh… that is the "Secret book giver". Where the clients leave books they want to donate to the café. Every time someone puts a book, they put a message on the front of the cover and then one of us takes a photo of them. So, the staff every Friday guess who donated the book. The one who guess it, gets a coupon on wherever shop they want on this district. Since Yoshimura is a high well known shopkeeper and everybody on this district respects him".

"The way you describe the manager he sounds like the final boss"

Kaneki sweat drop

"Final boss…?"

"Ah… You know I'm really sorry for not being here on your first week of work".

"Ah Hide, I already told yo-"

"I was doing some research for some stuff for university so I couldn't let it slip you know?"

There it is the Hide that he knew. His very well know best friend. Every time Hide was becoming interested in one subject. He doesn't let of that subject. That's until he finds something more interested he will more hooked on.

Speaking of interesting subjects

Hide had a phase that he was doing the research of the "Emo" term.

If you think that's funny, picturing Hide with an eyeliner and fake lip rings. Is not…. Because actually everybody thought in high school that he was the one who was the original emo guy on the class and he had converted Hide into that.

Actually…. At some point Hide did actually dye his hair in black and wear color contacts.

Now Kaneki wonders what kind of subject his best friend is interested now.

"So, are you going to tell me what kind of research you are doing?"

Hide close his eyes and put a finger on Ken's moth. Ken just stared at him.

"Shhh… it's a top secret!"

"Aw… c'mon I'm your best friend"

Hide smiled and move his finger to his own mouth.

"It wouldn't be a top secret. If I tell you know?"

Kaneki sweat drop. "Haha, you're right. But I hope one day, you can tell me what you are planning"

"Ooh… you got it buddy!" Hide click his finger towards Kaneki.

"Oi kid, here it is your café"

Came Irimi with a frown on her face. Almost spurting the café on the table.

"Oh… thank you Onee san!"

Hide smiled at her.

"Who give you the rights to call me Onee san?"

"Eh, is that wrong?"

"Grr… you are getting on my nerves!"

Kaneki panicked and put himself between Irimi and Hide. He didn't wanted someone to cause a ruckus because of him. Hide didn't look mad, but Irimi did. Well, if he were to describe how pissed Irimi is now. He could compare her to a dog you just walk by, while stepping ontheir property. And as for Hide…. He looks clueless as ever.

"Um… don't fight you too!"

"Yeah… nee san we don't need to fight in the battles of love"

Kaneki looked with a shocked face to Hide. His best friend couldn't get a clue of what was going on.

"H-hide!"

"Relax either way, doesn't your shift ends at 3 on Tuesdays?"

What?

"Eh?"

Did he told him about his shifts?

"Kaneki…. Don't you remember when you texted me about your new work and the details? Oh… it makes my heart hurts thinking that you forgot about it" Hide wiped a fake tear of his eye.

Oh, maybe he did.

"I'm so sorry"

"Naah, it's okay. I'm used to it!"

Ken saw the clock and it was 3:05 pm. When he was about to get to the staff room.

"No, Kaneki kun you have to stay here!"

"Eh, really why?"

"Um... Because um," Koma paused and sweat.

"-you need to clean the shelves"

"Din't I did that on the morning?"

"You did that already? Huh…. Uh….. You areright?! Yes you did, Haha silly me!"

"haha" Kaneki pity laugh. It almost feels like he will pity laugh on Koma jokes more often.

Apparently Kaneki when we laughing with Koma. He didn't notice the big monstrous aura that was happening between Hide, Irimi and Koma. He just thought that his awkwardness was the one who was creating the unusual atmosphere.

"Well... just wait for me here. I will be coming right back"

Kaneki disappear on the staff room. While Hide was staring at his back.

"Oi kid, what are you even doing?"

Came Irimi's irritated voice meanwhile Kaneki was closing the staff room.

"Uh… I was staring at this books" Hide replied.

Ah that Hide… Clueless and naïve Hide. He love his best friend.

* * *

"So, umm… where are we going?"

"Do you know that you look cute on your uniform?"

"ehhh….?"

"I'm joking"

"Aww, c'mon Hide is not funny. How many times do I have to tell you, that I didn't like people addressing me as cute" Kaneki pouted, crossing his arms and stop walking.

Hide caught Kaneki pouted face and look to the other side. He hide his face with his hands "Dammit!"

Kaneki stared at Hide behavior. That is unusual.

"Is something wrong?"

He look near at Hide's face. Hide avoid facing him and started walking away from him. Hide stop his tracks and removed his hand out of his face and look at him. The sunset was almost near and it felt like it was emerging itself with Hide's attractive blonde hair. Hide took a deep breath and smile.

"Nothing, either way let's hurry let's go to that senpai that I was telling you about"

Ken began walking at the speed of Hide.

"So, this Nishiki senpai?"

"Yeah, Nishiki senpai is the coolest. Right after I enter the first period. He was handling bulletins for the first years of how to handle stress in college".

"Oh, that's really cool!"

"Yeah, he is actually giving a speech today in his club. He said, if we could invite people if we wanted. So I invited you"

"Hmm… Hide you are studying Foreign Languages and you said that Nishiki is studying….?"

Kaneki side glance at his best friend while they walking through the university.

"Ah… he wants to become a neurologist in the future"

"So what does Foreign Languages have to do with his studies?"

"I don't know"

Kaneki sighed

* * *

As they walk towards the club. The club's door was open and he spotted a girl with a short brown hair giving some lectures to a man wearing glasses.

"Oh, isn't that Kimi senpai?"

Oh… Hide knows that girl. Huh, that's nothing new.

"Kimi senpai, Nishiki senpai!"

They both look to the both of them.

When the both of them were walking towards the older teens. Nishiki put a hand on his mouth, like he was telling a secret to him.

"Um… Kimi used to be Nishiki girlfriend. So be careful of bringing the subject up"

Kaneki panicked. What would you tell him that?! If Hide didn't wanted him to bring out a subject then why mention it on the first place?! Dammit Hide!

Nishiki grab a chair and sit down on the chair with his legs crossed and smirked. "Oh well, if it isn't my noisy kouhai?"

"Senpai, you are embarrassing me…" Hide blush and scratch the back of his neck.

"And this must be…?" Nishiki glance at Ken who was sweating nervously. "Umm, my name is Kaneki ken"

"Oh hello Kaneki ken" Came Kimi unwarily voice to Ken and made her presence more visible. Nishiki glare at her, meanwhile she was staring and smiling at Ken.

"Hello to the both of you!" She smile shyly

"So, umm well since Nishiki san has his cute Kouhai then why not we both go the small conference room. So we can sit and listen to the important speech of the great Nishiki?"

Nishiki made a smelling noise

"Oh, is that sarcasm on your voice I'm smelling Kimi?!"

"Yeah, so what?"

Kimi grab Kaneki's hand and gesture him to go the small conference room that was located down in the hallway.

While Kimi and Ken where arriving on the conference room. On the distance Nishiki and Hide were watching their back.

Nishiki slapped Hide's head.

"Oww that hurts Nishiki senpai!"

"This if for you, for being that clueless brat!"

Hide touch the back side of his head, while watching Nishiki.

"Eh… isn't it good that Kaneki gets friendly with girls? I mean, I think it's good that he interacts with everybody".

Nishiki raise an eyebrow at him.

Hide walk towards the conference room. While placing both of his arms on the back of his head. "Either way, Kimi senpai is too heartbroken doesn't she? And aren't you too, Nishiki senpai… I hope you both heal. You know it takes time to heal when you were on a long-term relationship".

Nishiki look in disbelief at Hide.

Couldn't it be this man wasn't that clueless as Nishiki thought?

* * *

When Kimi and Kaneki where walking to grab some chairs. He bump unto someone. "I'm so sorry" He quickly apologized to the man he bumped in. The man stared at him and he quickly smiled at him.

"Eh…."

"Kaneki kun?"

Came Kimi's voice from the back of Kaneki. Bringing him back to reality once she realized that he wasn't beside her side.

"I… um… I have to go".

He kept staring at him.

"I… um"

"Kaneki kun?"

Kaneki left towards Kimi and sat down near her. The mean sat down on the front seats. Meanwhile they were waiting for the people to start the event. He started to realize he was staring at that man's back. He was so unusual, the man was tall and had dark, medium-length black hair that was parted on his right. A mole lies near the bottom right corner of his right eye. He was wearing a trench coat with dark-colored gloves.

Unusual… he thought.

"If you keep staring. He may think you liked him"

Kaneki didn't realize he was staring at him. When Kimi brought him back to reality. "I'm so sorry!" "Don't apologize"

The man on the first line of the chairs, smirked to himself. He quickly glance over his shoulders talking a pic of Ken flustered face.

"So… you want to become a neurologist too?"

"Yes..."

Kimi stared at the ceiling.

"Have you ever realize Kaneki that you want to feel needed?" Kimi move her head towards Kaneki.

 _Of course. The more you help people, the more it motivate you to become a better person. That's what his mother have told him._

Kimi touched Kaneki's chees while he was deep in thought and slightly rub them.

 _But does making good actions makes you a good person? Because if you make good actions only because you want to have attention. Doesn't that make you selfish instead of being a good person? He thought…_

Kimi blushed and removed her hands of the cheeks of Kaneki. When she notice three different sets of eyes were glaring at her.

"Kaneki?"

"Ah, I'm so sorry…"

Oh he did it again. !¿Dammit, how many times he has to distance himself from reality!?

God damn…

Kaneki saw Kimi, the way were she was staring at him. He stared at his back. There was Nishiki talking to some people…

So, she was looking at him, not me? Good that's good.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Kimi glance at him, slightly frowning.

Ah goddamn the first thing Hide told him not to do…. Kaneki panicked "I'm so sorry…i-"

Kaneki was cut off when Kimi slightly smile at him. She stare on the floor.

"Let's see, why I and Nishiki broke up. I-"

"I-I am"

"Don't worry we both knew that we didn't have that much time to spend together. So we decided to get separated. They are many things in our career you know…."

"I see"

* * *

When the conference was over. Kaneki was impressed of how well Nishiki handle the conference.

At first the event was kind of bored since they talked about stress. So, talking about stress, and he having more stress wasn't that important to him.

But when came Nishiki senpai turn to talk. His subject was about how the brain can create many types of hallucinations.

While they were finished. He, Kimi, Nishiki and Hide went to the near cafeteria.

"Okay, go and buy the drinks"

"Why?" Hide protested while he was about to sit down on the chair.

"Because you lie to me. When you told you can take pictures" Nishiki furrow his gaze and putting himself more comfortable on the seat.

"The pictures were all blurry Hideyoshi! And you knew that I needed those pictures to show it to my professor that couldn't come today! You are lucky though, that Furuta took some pictures when it was my turn".

"Furuta, who is furuta?" Came Kimi voice intrigued by the conversation.

"Haven't you seen him? Is the one unusual tall guy from the Journalism department."

"Ah, yeah the one who takes pictures of all the events of the University for the College Newspaper, right?"

"Speaking of that man, do you knew what happened to the professor Kijima?"

"No, I haven't?"

"It seems, he was found dead on his apartment. The one who found him, was Furuta. Apparently Kijima liked to do extra research and sometimes Furuta came to his house to assist him"

"Oh… is that so?"

Kaneki that was drinking his usual coffee from a machine. Almost spill it on the table, while hearing their conversation.

How could they react on someone's death so casual…?

"Are you alright, Kaneki kun?"

Kimi that was on the other side of table, bring her hands to pat Kaneki's head. Nishiki put an arm on his shoulders, he whisper on his hear.

"Don't you worry cutie. That man was a horrible man. Either way, you don't have to worry about it. The only thing you have to worry is about yourself, since you are that cute" Nishiki wink at him. Ken stared at him, blushing.

Nishiki grab the face of him with his hands and stare at his lips.

"I'm not cute!"

"Senpai, what are you doing!" Came Hide's voice.

"Oh, wow you are fast!"

* * *

On the way back home. He had given his email to Kimi and Nishiki who almost were fighting for his email. He sighed, but why did they fight for his email? He wasn't that interesting as they thought. Either way, they both texted him. He smiled, he gained two friends.

On the train back home… he notice the man that he saw on the event that was named Furuta as how Kimi told him, of how he was called.

He was sitting on the right side of the train. Meanwhile he was sitting on the left side of the train. The reason, why he left so early was because his mother told to bring some groceries from the grocery shop. And Hide needed to stay for some stuff of his department.

Kaneki observed the guy. Who had his eyes closed and arms closed. His station was arriving, but he didn't want to leave that guy behind. What if this Furuta guy, sleep and missed on his station?

He grab his courage and put his arms around the man's arms, shaking him a little. The man, eyes open slowly and saw him.

He smiled, looking at Ken.

"Do you need something...?"

Kaneki panicked "Um… is just that um… I thought that you were going to miss you stop since you were sleeping. So I came to wake you up".

He stared at him, still smiling and closed his eyes.

"Thanks!"

When his stop arrived, Ken stand up, and so does this Furuta guy.

Oh… so this guy was going here too… that's good.

The guy stop Kaneki and grab him by the shoulders. He rub his hands, looking embarrassed.

"You may think that's the kind of weird and unexpected but can I get your email? I haven't seen people like you, who are so kind"

He smiled at ken.

Ken smiled at him.

"Umm... It's okay"

"Ohh… so your name is Ken kaneki, correct?"

"Yeah.."

"My name is Nimura Furuta pleasure to meet you".

He grab Kaneki's hand and kissed on it. "I will email you from now on!"

Kaneki blushed. Who even kissed another guy's hand?

Is this the reason why Kimi and Nishiki describe Furuta as weird?

When he was about to sleep. He saw of the messages that Hide had send him. He saw some pictures of him, sleeping during the first act of the event. He blushed after that, he saw the past messages and didn't saw the message that Hide was talking about his shifts.

Well never mind, maybe he called him and forgot about it.

Since, it's not like Hide will investigate about him. Without Kaneki knowing about it.

Yeah… that can't be it.

Hide is not like that.


	3. Chapter 3: Forward

Chapter 3 –

* * *

It's not something usual for Kaneki to sleep with his cell phone.

He normally just responds some texts that Hide had to send them or just search random books recommendations that the internet could give him. From time to time, he searches for the origins of some funny images that are called "memes" that Hide send him. Sometimes he feels like an old dude compared to the between knowledge that he and Hide share.

And that immediately he just shut it off and charge it.

But some few things have changed. Like, for taking an example of texting.

He texted Hide when he had the time to reply and at the end Hide didn't care at all. Since he knew how he was.

But now…..

It's just that he has been texting with people until past midnight.

And this has been happening ever since he got Nishiki, Kimi, and Furuta as his new text buddies.

Although to be honest, Nishiki and Kimi text him when they are off lectures or have free time. They cease their texting until midnight. Since they want his brain to be healthier. They always said something in the lines like "Kaneki's brain has to be healthy!" and some stuff like "If you sleep 8 hours, your brain will be energetic and have the capacity to do better jobs".

Sometimes Nishiki senpai spurted some nonsense like "If it's Kaneki, then his brain has to be sexy as hell"

He didn't know what to do with that kind of statement. So, he just let it slip. I meant if he takes all the things that the people have been telling him. He probably will be crazy by now.

But Nishiki and Kimi weren't actually the people who got him up all day. It was actually Furuta who kept him awake until 2 am.

That's what his cellphone stated, that was the hour he reply to his last text.

No, he wonders why Kimi and Nishiki said that Furuta was weird. Though Kaneki could admit that he had this unusual aura when he first meets him. But actually, he is quite a nice and formal guy.

Maybe people just took the wrong idea when it came to describing him and that's actually quite sad. Since many people in his high school years consider him as a weirdo. Because he didn't talk that much. After that, many false rumors started coming to light and what are worst people didn't even feel the need to talk to him. They just judge without seeing the real picture.

He thought, that he could be the same thing with Furuta.

He is just misunderstood.

Even though, he may sound like a creep or a weird guy. He is just misunderstood because people don't give him a chance to open himself up.

He knew that feeling way too much.

The feeling of getting to know people but having the constant fear they will reject you because they have just judged you based on their first impressions of you.

* * *

\- Ah, I'm sorry that I didn't reply to your last text on time. I fall asleep with my cell phone. It won't happen again.

-Ha, is that so? LolLol, don't worry about it :o)

There he goes again with that clown emoji…. Does he have a thing he liked about clowns?

-I'm dying to ask you though. But I think it will be troublesome…

-Just spit it out :o)

-¿Why do you like clowns that much?

Immediately in that moment, Kaneki sends the last text, he closes his cellphone. Sometimes there was something in his mind telling him to ask Furuta that question and the other half of him not to ask him.

As Kaneki walks to the Rijunjoni Café main entrance, greeting Koma who arrived early to open the café doors.

He wonders why asking that question brought such an uneasy feeling deep down on him.

Well, he will soon find out. But not right now. He has work to do. After all, he had a job now and he has to keep distance between his private life and his work.

Kaneki put the café's apron. He jumps back, as soon he felt his cell phone vibrate on the pockets of his black jeans.

He almost falls down but some strong arms caught him. He blushed and saw Koma's face smiling at him, staring directly into his eyes.

"Kaneki kun, if you fall that hard on the floor. I will be really sad!

Koma pouted and kept seeing nothing but his eyes. You may think that will brought Ken a somewhat feeling of awkwardness but actually, he didn't felt that awkward at all.

Koma's eyes are actually really beautiful and you felt at ease when seeing them directly.

He kept staring at him. Meanwhile, Ken kept staring at Koma's eyes.

Damn! Why his partner at work has to have such an amazing gaze that will ease and calm his soul?

Damn you Koma's eyes! I curse you!

They both kept staring at each other. Ken thoughts disperse through his mind. While he didn't know that Koma was touching his cheeks and he was approximating his face to Ken's face.

That was happening until….

*Buzz* *Buzz*

Kaneki startled himself and his hands move to reach his jean pocket for his cellphone without seeing the one who called him. He immediately takes the call, and he put himself apart from Koma's body.

Koma just stared at him and kept smiling.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Kaneki Kun!"

It was Furuta.

Kaneki gulped.

"Ah sorry, Furuta but now I'm on my working hours and i-"

He didn't finish his sentence when Furuta playful voice started talking.

"Hahaha…"

Why did he laugh? … Why is he laughing? Did he told a joke, he wasn't aware of? Did he heard a joke or perhaps he thinks this call is a joke? Honestly, this phone call is keeping him in the edge of his seat.

"Don't sweat it"

Kaneki sweatdrop.

Why is he telling him that?! Honestly, sometimes he thought he understand and knew Furuta but now he thinks he actually doesn't know who actually was Furuta….

Why does he laughs and just casually says, "Don't sweat it!" Is like somebody telling him not to worry about them when they are doing something extremely dangerous. You know you have to worry because they could die.

Honestly Furuta this is not a comfortable call…

Or perhaps Ken was just being paranoid as always.

"I will be waiting for the reply….

"-Goodbye Kaneki kun"

He whispered that last bit and Kaneki felt some shivers going down on his spine. He didn't like the tone of Furuta's voice.

He felt chills.

And that is not something good when you hear somebody's voice.

He hangs up and kept staring at his phone. Koma stared at Kaneki. Meanwhile Ken glance at Koma staring at him, while he was putting his cell phone in his pockets. Koma walks towards him with a worried expression. He put his hands on Ken's shoulders.

"Is something wrong… is someone stalking you?"

Ken stared at Koma with a disbelief expression.

Why does Koma think, he was getting stalk…

He only receives a call from Furuta….

But. Furuta stalking him? No! He was his friend. Only because he acted differently this day doesn't mean he was a stalker! He didn't want to label friends without any proof. If he could describe it. He just acted somehow differently. I mean, it's just has been 4 days that he has known him. Of course only through texts and some phone calls. But he is actually a quite nice guy.

Kaneki stared at Koma and gently move his head to the side.

"No, it's not that. It's just a friend of mine was making a prank and I…. didn't see it coming."

Yeah… let's put it that way.

Because Furuta is still a nice guy in his eyes.

Koma's expression change to a serious expression. Ken smiled and Koma left his side, opening the door to getting out of the "staff room". He stops and turns his head while gazing at Kaneki with an expression that Kaneki couldn't describe.

"Ken kun"

Ken's eyes widen.

Wow, to think someone calls him by his first name. He didn't believe it was possible.

"Kaneki… if someone ever bothers you. You know you have my number. So, never hesitate to ring me. Cause, the devil ape is always with you"

Koma smiled and closed the door.

Ha…. What was that?

* * *

As Kaneki was arriving at his home. He opened the gate and found a little girl with short, straight, brown hair, brown eyes that was wearing hairband decorated with two four-leaf clovers that was putting some water to roses his mother had.

He recognized that girl….

As soon as he opened the gate, the girl stared back at him and smile brightly.

"Oni chan!"

The little girl put the hose down and opened her arms while she was running on the way to Kaneki. As Kaneki awkwardly raise his arms to hug her. She hugged back, burying her face in Kaneki's chest.

Kaneki ruffled the little girl's hair.

"Hello, Hinami chan!"

She looked up and she smiles widely once again.

"Welcome back I have missed you so much!"

Kaneki ruffled his hair and awkwardly smile at her.

"Yeah… I have missed you too"

Hinami's eye widens and look down.

"Eh, are you okay?"

Hinami's face was all red, while she was slowly looking up at him. Her eyes brighten and put her arms around the left arm of him. They were walking to the front door that was slightly open.

They both arrived and took their shoes off. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back!"

His mother's voice rang down the hallway were her little workshop was. As they walk through the hallway and Kaneki putting down his things on a nearby couch. He notices that Hinami was still clinging to his left arm. While looking down, and somehow blushing.

As they both enter his mother's workshop. He found Ryouko Fueguchi and his mother on the corner of the room. His mother was on her usual sewing machine meanwhile Fueguchi was on a couch drinking coffee.

"It seems just like the old days, nothing has changed don't you think Hiroko san?"

Hiroko looks up and gaze at her son and Hinami. She quickly smiled at Ryouko.

"Indeed, Ryouko san"

She stared at him. "Your mother has been telling me that you got a job for the sake of helping her"

Kaneki stared and awkwardly laugh at her direction. He quickly sat down with Hinami on a two-person couch.

"Yeah, I want to help my mother to chase her dream".

Ryouko hides her mouth and slightly blush.

"Aww, that's so sweet. See I told you, Hinami he is the perfect husband candidate".

Ken almost shocked, so does Hinami.

"Y-yeah" Said Hinami while burying her face more in Kaneki's shoulder.

What are they talking about? Woman this days… he couldn't even get what they are thinking. So, what to do in this type of scenarios?

Kaneki laugh.

It's the best he could do in this type of crazy scenarios.

"What do you think about my daughter Ken kun?"

"Little Hinami?"

Ken stared at the little girl who was staring at him. He smiled.

"She is like a little sister. After all, we almost grew together, isn't that right?"

The Fueguchi family were always good old friends of the Kaneki household mother. At first, while his mother was starting her workshop. Ryouko always came to Hiroko for some arrangements of some dresses she had. Later she even made his mother create some dresses to Hinami. As for that, some clients began knowing his mother workshop.

And as for her husband, Asaki Fueguchi he has his own clinic around the town. The first time they met them, was when his mother collapsed and Asaki decided to help her without any money.

After that, the Fueguchi family have been supporting kaneki's household.

At that moment, they knew the Fueguchi was an incredible noble household.

* * *

"Well, it's time to say goodbye. It was nice meeting you again".

"Likewise, Fueguchi san!" Kaneki's voice came arranging some bags that Ryouko have brought.

When Ryouko put her shoes on, she quickly stops herself and looks to Kaneki. She hid her mouth and Kaneki wonder if she wanted to tell him something.

"Ken… do you think is possible for you if you can tutor Hinami in some subjects. I know, you are working and have a tight schedule, but can you make some time? It's just that Hinami has been having some problems with some subjects and no matter what tutor we get her, she always keeps her distance from them… so can you do it… of course, if you have the time?"

Ken was so indebted, so he decided to become the personal tutor of Hinami.

"Yeah, of course, is no problem".

"Well then, goodbye!"

"Goodbye Oni chan"

When both of the women were on the gate. She smiled at him and wave goodbye.

Kaneki just stared at their departures figures. And she actually was right. He actually could gain a little extra pocket money from this.

And so….

Kaneki began putting flyers of tutoring on his days off.

* * *

Questions so far?

I hope everyone enjoys the story!

:) Alecastro


End file.
